User blog:BackToTheFuturama86/The Heroes and Villains Tournament - Signup Blog
I'm not sure if the Brunswikian tournament is over or not, and I'm pretty sure the only other active one in the SSB4 one. So I had an idea for another tournament: 8 (or 16 if we get enough) heroes and 8 (ditto) villains. It'll work like a bracket, heroes on one side and villains on the other, until we get down to 1 on each side. Then the winners face off. Here goes! Rules #I don't actually think there are any rules, come to think of it :P #Characters from TV, movies, video games, even real life are accepted, just so you know. Sign Ups: Heroes: #Patts as Ronan O'Connor - Potential cheating #Metal as Spider-Man - Loss to Tkid as Deadpool #Tkid as Deadpool #A6 as Monkey D. Luffy - Resignation #Noah as Karkat Vantas #Four as Commander Shepard #Deuce as The Terminator - Loss to Scott as Silver Surfer #SANTORYU as Roronoa Zoro - Loss to Four as Commander Shepard #Bobdave as Winston Churchill #Lak as Batman #ATFW as Finn the Human #Wonder as Spike - Forfeit due to ATFW acting like a jerk when pressed about their battle #Bantha as Sheriff Woody - Loss to Bobdave as Winston Churchill #Scraw as Robb Stark #SupermanFanatic as Superman - Loss to Lak as Batman #TheScottBird as Silver Surfer Villains #BTTF as Norman Bates - Forfeit because too lazy :/ #Fire as Albert Wesker #Wach as Fawful - Eliminated due to not being here #Phil as Professor James Moriarty #Coupe as Joffrey Baratheon #Tk as The Joker #BreZ as Loki - Loss to Joe as Sauron #Joe as Sauron #Dragon as Brain Gremlin - Loss to Sierra as Ursula #CW as Count Dracula - Loss to Tk as The Joker #Sierra as Ursula #Salty as Ryoma Sengoku - Eliminated due to not being here #Tesla as Dr. Hannibal Lecter #Grinch as Dr. Evil #CE as Walter White - Blocked #Llama as Bowser Matchups Heroes: #[[User blog:LakuitaBro01.2/Hero/Villains Tourney Battle: Superman VS Batman|'Batman (Lak)' vs Superman (SupermanFanatic)]] #[[User blog:Tkid115/Spiderman (MetalFire) vs Deadpool (Tkid115) Heroes/Villians Tournament|'Deadpool (Tkid)' vs Spider-Man (Metal)]] #[[User blog:Patts9009/Ronan O'Connor vs Karkat Vantos --Hero/Villains Tourney|'Karkat Vantas (Noah)' vs Ronan O'Connor (Patts)]] #[[User blog:TheScottBird/Heroes and Villains Tournament: Silver Surfer vs The Terminator|'Silver Surfer (ScottBird)' vs The Terminator (Deuce)]] #'Robb Stark (Scraw)' vs Monkey D. Luffy (A6) #[[User blog:Bobdave/BTTF Heroes and Villains Tourney. Churchill (Bobdave) vs Sheriff Woody (Bantha)|'Winston Churchill (Bobdave)' vs Sheriff Woody (Bantha)]] #Spike (Wonder) vs Finn (ATFW) #[[User blog:SANTORYU99/BTTF Heroes and Villains Tourney: Commander Shepard (Four) vs Roronoa Zoro (SANTORYU)|'Commander Shepard (Four)' vs Roronoa Zoro (SANTORYU)]] Villains: #Fawful (Wach) vs Bowser (EpicLlamaSwag) #Dr. Hannibal Lecter (Tesla) vs Dr. Evil (Grinch) #Walter White (CE) vs''' Joffrey Baratheon (Coupe)' #[[User blog:Dragonsblood23/Ursula (Sierra) VS The Brain Gremlin (Dragon) For BTTF's Tourney|'Ursula (Sierra)' vs Brain Gremlin (Dragon)]] #[[User blog:BreZ/BTTF Heroes and Villains Tourney: Sauron (Joe) VS Loki (BreZ)|'Sauron (Joe) vs Loki (BreZ)]] #[[User blog:TKandMit/BTTF's Heroes and Villains Tourney: The Joker (TKandMit) vs Count Dracula (Captain Warrior)|'''The Joker (Tk) vs Count Dracula (CW)]] #[[User blog:JPhil2.0/The Heroes and Villains Tournament: Norman Bates (BackToTheFuturama86) vs. James Moriarty (JPhil2.0)|Norman Bates (BTTF) vs Moriarty (Phil)]] #'Albert Wesker (Fire)'Avs Ryoma Sengoku (Basalt) Round 2 Will commence at the end of Dr. Evil vs Dr. Lecter Category:Blog posts